the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Living ('The Lost Chapters')
"You will know us. You will fear us. We are the Living," The Living 'are a group of hostile survivors who appear in 'The Lost Chapters. They serve as the primary antagonists of the series. They disguise themselves in the skin of walkers in order to blend in and not get noticed by the dead. Overview The Living are a primitivist society that shuns civilization and humanity. They view humans as animals who always pretended they weren't and see the apocalypse as a chance to course-correct this. Like many mammalian species, they have a pack order, and their leader is expected to be the strongest among them, regardless of gender. However, this "leader" is second only to Ol' Dead Eyes, their founder and often-unseen guider and mentor in their ways. Because they view themselves as animals, the Living see rape as a social construct, so women and girls in the group are offered no protection from sexual assault and are instead expected to defend themselves. This is so ingrained in Living society that, sometimes, not even victims of these sexual assaults consider it rape. They are so detached from their humanity that they refer to themselves and others as "Homo sapiens". The Living are nomads, never staying in one place for more than a few days. While they don't have a base per se, they do have a general area in which they operate. The Living are fiercely territorial and will normally attack intruders on sight if they deem them a threat. If the intruders don't seem like they're a part of a larger group, the Living might try to recruit them, though they will still kill them if they refuse. Instead of searching for shelter behind walls, they disguise themselves as zombies by wearing their skins. This allows them to travel in herds, and even steer them. They also practice limited agriculture. Their most powerful weapon, though, is the massive herd they've created over the years by accumulating zombies. While they mostly utilize smaller herds when attacking, they are capable of unleashing thousands of zombies in larger conflicts. In both cases, they will camouflage themselves inside the herd and attack survivors when they least expect it, making them a very dangerous foe. The Living are led by Ol' Dead Eyes, who chooses his inner circle: Alpha, the Hunter; Beta, the Farmer; Delta, the Mother; and Omega, the Chosen Child. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, these survivors learned an ingenious way to hide from the walkers by killing the walkers and using their skins to mask their scents in order to move freely among their herds. They also use this disguise in order to attack other survivor camps and settlements. The group communicates whilst moving among herds by whispering with gruff voices. They were founded by a man known only as Ol' Dead Eyes and each member of the group was forced to largely banish their emotions in order to prove their strength to their leader. Blood of the Veteran Whispers Into Screams Lines We Cross Members * Alpha - third-in-command, pack hunter * ''Ol' Dead Eyes'''' - leader and founder'' * ''Delta'''' - second-in-command, the Mother'' * ''Beta'''' - the Farmer'' * Numerous unnamed members Formerly * Jake - former Chosen Child, defected to the Commonwealth * Echo * Antony Eden Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths Trivia * The Living's appearance in The Lost Chapters is their second crossover from their original series, also appearing in Part 2 of A New World. ** However, like the rest of The Lost Chapters, their appearance in the series is non-canon. * Each high-ranking member of the Living fills a different role in the group's society: ** Ol' Dead Eyes is the leader and guider, teaching his philosophy to his followers. ** Alpha is the pack Hunter, serving as the Living's field leader in their conflict with the Commonwealth. ** Delta is the Mother, raising the girls of the group to mate with the Hunters. *** Delta herself is the mate of Ol' Dead Eyes. *** It is implied that Delta is the mother of Alpha and Omega. ** Beta is the Farmer, responsible for agriculture in the group and caring for the animals. ** Omega is the Chosen Child, supposedly to one day take on the role of Ol' Dead Eyes. Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Groups Category:The Living Category:'The Lost Chapters'